


Cas Moves In

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having taken up residency in the “Batcave" with the Winchester’s Castiel is having a hard time remembering which room is actually his…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Moves In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on [tumblr](http://castielsangelpeen.tumblr.com/post/46136931975/summary-having-taken-up-residency-in-the).

It started out slow. With just a toothbrush. Cas had wandered from his own room into Dean’s, mouth full of toothpaste foam, toothbrush bristles secured between Cas’s teeth as he attempted to tie his own tie. Again. Dean had walked over, without being asked - because he knew the drill these days - and made quick work of properly knotting Cas’s tie. “Friggin’ angels," he had muttered good-naturedly because Castiel, former angel of the Lord, speaker of all languages, millennia old being, just couldn’t get the hang of the simple act of tying his own tie. 

Cas had smiled his rare, small smile in thanks and then wandered into Dean’s bathroom to spit out his toothpaste and rinse his toothbrush. Dean hadn’t even realized the toothbrush was still there, resting against the old porcelain sink, until that night when he reached for his own toothbrush and found it had a companion.

"Cas?" Dean shouted, squirting toothpaste onto the bristles of his toothbrush and running it under the water.

Cas appeared in the doorway behind him. “Yes Dean?"

Dean turned to face him scrubbing absent-mindedly at his teeth. He held up the red toothbrush. “This yours?"

"Oh, yes," Cas took the couple of steps it took to get to Dean and took his toothbrush. After running it under the water, he held it out to Dean and when Dean just looked at it, Castiel raised his eyebrows expectantly. Dean rolled his eyes and picked up his toothpaste so he could squirt some onto Cas’s toothbrush as well.

They brushed together in silence.

 

After that it had been a few books Cas had left behind when they had been up late one night going over incantations on how to draw an evil spirit back to its resting ground. Dean had gathered the books up and placed them on his shelf hoping he’d remember in the morning to tell Cas that they were there.

Next was a pair of shoes, kicked off during long hours of arguing how best to track a rougarou they thought to be terrorizing the next town over. They went in the closet next to Dean’s and neither of them spoke about it until Cas came looking for the shoes.

Then came one of Cas’s blankets and a pillow he’d carried in with him like a child one night when he couldn’t sleep, visions of Naomi and thousands of dead Dean’s burned into his brain. Dean had wrapped him up in his arms and kissed his forehead murmuring to him that he was alive and well and not going anywhere. Castiel had fallen asleep with Dean’s t-shirt fisted in his hands and the smell of Dean’s aftershave lingering in his nose. Both were far more comforting than his own pillow and blanket ever hoped to be. And the next morning when he, Dean and Sam had left for a hunt, the pillow and blanket were left behind in Dean’s bed.

After that it was a pair of jeans dropped right before sex that eventually went into the wash with Dean’s own and then found themselves placed in the drawer with the rest of Dean’s pants. A few of Cas’s shirts were acquired the same way along with the suit he wore when acting as an FBI agent and even a couple pair of Cas’s boxer briefs now sat tucked away in Dean’s dresser.

It wasn’t until a couple of weeks after this pattern had started that Dean began to realize what was going on.

"Sammy, I think Cas is trying to move in with me," Dean finally admitted over a delicious BLT (if he did say so himself. Extra, extra,  _extra_  bacon with a hint of tomato and a pinch of lettuce. Just the way Dean liked it).

"We all live in the same house, Dean." Sam pointed out.

"No, I mean, in my room in-with-me," Dean attempted to clarify, “dude leaves his shit everywhere."

Sam merely raised an amused eyebrow and Dean shook his head.   

"What I don’t understand is, why doesn’t he just ask?" Dean wondered finishing off the home-made french fries he had fried and seasoned to perfection.

"Maybe he’s afraid to. You are kinda unapproachable when it comes to stuff like this Dean, I mean how long have you two been, you know, whatever," Sam waved his hand in a motion that Dean suspected was supposed to explain what ‘whatever’ meant and Sam continued, “and you’re only just now getting to the whole living together thing."

"Well I couldn’t exactly ask him to move into my motel-room-of-the-week now could I?"

Sam sighed. Dean and his inability to properly discuss feelings was enough to make even a trained therapist roll their eyes and Sam was no trained therapist “Dean, all I’m saying is maybe you two should  _talk_. I mean, I know sex is great and all, but it doesn’t always solve the problem."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Dean grumbled as he picked his dishes up from the table and headed for the kitchen. Sam shook his head. How his brother and the angel could get through things like mind-control and the ultimate betrayal but not discuss something as simple as moving in together was beyond him.

Little by little Cas’s things kept getting left behind in Dean’s room until finally, when Cas and Sam were investigating a haunting in Milwaukee, Dean wandered into Cas’s room and took in the bare walls and mostly empty shelves. Suddenly Dean felt cold over the thought of Castiel spending time in the barren room. It didn’t look like a room at all but more like a holding place. Somewhere one would stay temporarily, a place they didn’t consider their own. The cold feeling grew more frigid in the pit of Dean’s stomach and he made a split-second decision.

It only took Dean a few hours to move the rest of the stuff from Cas’s bedroom into his own.

When Sam and Castiel got home the next night, Dean waited in his room, pacing anxiously. When Cas came wandering into Dean’s room from his own, eyebrows pulled together, puzzled expression on his face, Dean tried to remain nonchalant.

"Dean, all my things are-" the former-angel stopped, looking around the room. He took in Dean’s shelves now covered in books both he and Dean owned, the closet that now held double the plaid and leather, the bed with twice as many pillows on it than when Cas left. Castiel turned to look at Dean and the puzzled expression had been replaced with one of confusion. “Dean?" he asked.

"I just uh," Dean scratched nervously at the back of his neck, “I just thought you might be more comfortable in here. With me," he explained as if it was as casual a topic as the weather or vampires.

At the confession, Castiel’s face softened. He strode across the room and took Dean’s face in his hands before replying quietly and with a small smile, “you were right." 


End file.
